Ingrediente Secreto
by Haou Orihara
Summary: Yukihira Soma y Nakiri Erina, dos amigos de la infancia que desean convertirse en grandes Chef entrando a la mejor Escuela Culinaria de Japón, la Academia Totsuki. Entrenados desde hace 6 años en el Restaurante Yukihira, Yukihira Soma sorprenderá a todos con su cocina creativa e innovadora, mientra Nakiri Erina impresionara a todos con su cocina refinada y elegante. Soma/Erina.
1. Capitulo 1

**Estoy de Regreso!**

 **Un diferente punto de vista. Que pasaría si Yukihira Soma y Nakiri Erina se hubieran conocido años antes de entrar a la Academia Totsuki, que fueran considerados como amigos de la infancia.**

 **Contara con nuevos personajes, un Yukihira Soma mucho mas confiado y directo y una Nakiri Erina mas noble y simpática.**

 **Espero que les agrade!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Yukihira Soma & Nakiri Erina**

Distrito Sumedori. En un Departamento…

-Erina, es hora de despertar- dice una voz femenina. Es una hermosa mujer de 36 años, de largo cabello rubio ondulado, de ojos morados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y unas torneadas piernas, viste un pantalón negro deportivo pegado, una blusa blanca de tirantes con un gran escote en U, encima una chamarra negra deportiva abierta, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo, trae puestos unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Ella es Nakiri Eleonor.

-Erina, si no despiertas vas a llegar tarde al Restaurante Yukihira- dijo Eleonor suspirando. Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse bajando las escaleras rápidamente, es una hermosa joven de 15 años, de largo cabello rubio oscuro casi naranja, de ojos morados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pecho Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste un uniforme escolar.

Una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca de manga larga, encima una chaqueta azul marino de manga larga, un moño rojo está presente en su cuello, trae puestas unas medias blancas que llegan arriba de sus rodillas, tiene puestas unas zapatillas negras. Ella es Nakiri Erina.

-Lo siento, Madre, estaba terminando de alistarme- decía Erina sonriendo. Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Eleonor –Iré a hacer mi carrera matutina, cuando termine te alcanzare en el Restaurante Yukihira- dice Eleonor sonriendo.

Ambas comenzaron a salir del departamento, Erina empezó a correr rumbo al restaurante, mientras Eleonor solo observo a Erina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Han pasado 6 años desde que abandonamos la Mansión Nakiri, desde que salimos del dominio de mi esposo, Nakiri Azami. Mientras que Azami pudo ser desterrado de la Familia Nakiri por mi Padre, el líder de la Familia Nakiri, Nakiri Senzaemon, el trauma aún vive dentro de nuestros corazones._

 _Mi padre tubo una idea, alejarnos a Erina y a mí del lugar de origen de nuestro trauma, por esta razón hemos vivido en el Distrito Sumedori desde hace 6 años. Al principio nos costaba mucho adaptarnos, pero gracias a la ayuda de mi mejor amiga, Yukihira Nadeshiko y su esposo, Yukihira Joichirou, pudimos adaptarnos a este nuevo estilo de vida rápidamente._

Mientras Eleonor corría por las calles del Distrito Sumedori, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, ella observo un número desconocido, Eleonor contesto la llamada rápidamente –Bueno, con quien hablo?- contesta Eleonor confundida.

–Han pasado algunos años, hija mía, como has estado- responde una voz masculina. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Eleonor –Padre!- exclama Eleonor sorprendida.

Restaurante Yukihira…

 _ **Esta Horrible!**_

Un joven de 15 años, de cabello rojo corto algo rebelde, de ojos dorados, posee una pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, tiene un cuerpo atlético, viste un pantalón negro y una playera azul marino de manga larga, en el pecho tiene escrito la palabra _Yukihira_ , trae puestos unos zapatos negros, un delantal blanco y una banda blanca en su frente. Él es Yukihira Soma.

En su boca, tiene un pequeño tentáculo de calamar cubierto con mantequilla de maní -Esta asqueroso, sus sabores no combinan para nada, es una combinación terrible, el calamar y la mantequilla de maní saben tan mal, que no puedo dejar de reír, Je Je Je!- dice Soma riendo. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo ante el sabor.

-Soma! El encuentro está por comenzar, date prisa- dijo un hombre. De 38 años, de largo cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos dorados, tiene una fina barba roja, posee un cuerpo musculoso y atlético, viste un pantalón negro y una playera azul marino de manga larga con la palabra Yukihira en el pecho, trae puestos unos zapatos negros y un delantal blanco. Él es Yukihira Joichirou.

-Vamos, Soma, es hora del encuentro- decía una mujer. De 36 años, de largo cabello azul oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos verdes, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una fina cintura y piernas torneadas, viste un pantalón negro pegado, una blusa azul de manga larga con la palabra Yukihira en el pecho, trae puestas unas zapatillas blancas y un delantal blanco corto, dando la apariencia de una falda. Ella es Yukihira Nadeshiko.

-Muy bien- exclama Soma sonriendo. Joichirou y Soma empezaron a cocinar a gran velocidad, ambos agitan un enorme sartén con arroz -Los jueces del día de hoy serán tres. La primera juez es, Kurase Mayumi- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Frente a ellos, esta una joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafés, viste un uniforme escolar, una falda azul marino, una blusa blanca de manga larga, encima una chaqueta azul marino de manga larga, en su cuello tiene un moño rojo, trae puestas unas calcetas blancas cortas y unas zapatillas negras -Daré lo mejor de mí- dijo Mayumi nerviosa.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- decía Erina. Ella entro rápidamente al restaurante colocándose a lado de Mayumi –La segunda juez es, Nakiri Erina- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo –Y por último pero no menos importante, la última juez seré yo, Yukihira Nadeshiko- dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo burlonamente.

Soma y Joichirou colocaron sus tazones de arroz frente a Mayumi, Erina y Nadeshiko -Que lo disfruten- decía Joichirou sonriendo –Pruébalo!- exclama Soma sonriendo –Ah! Se mira delicioso, me lo terminare en un instante- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo.

– _Arroz frito con pequeños trozos de camarón y res, por dentro hay pequeños trozos de verduras, apio, brócoli, cebollas y zanahorias. Es un buen platillo para iniciar el día_ \- pensó Erina sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo está presente en su rostro.

Mayumi, Erina y Nadeshiko tomaron un pequeño bocado de ambos tazones de arroz, sus cuerpos temblaron al instante, un suspiro de felicidad emerge de sus bocas –El ganador es Joichirou-San- dijo Mayumi sonriendo –No hay ninguna duda, el platillo de Joichirou-Sama es mejor- decía Erina sonriendo.

-Parece que tu Padre volvió a ganar, Soma- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo –Soma, aun te falta más práctica, necesitas mucho más si quieres derrotarme- dijo Joichirou sonriendo –Parece ser que hoy te quedaste con la victoria, Padre- decía Soma irritado.

-Hablas como si hubieras ganado alguna vez, ya estas cerca de las 500 derrotas consecutivas- dice Joichirou sonriendo -Ah! No seas arrogante, solo van 489!- exclama Soma enojado -Pero te estas acercando- dijo Joichirou burlonamente.

-Cállate Padre!- decía Soma enojado. Nadeshiko y Erina observaron a Joichirou y Soma con una sonrisa en sus rostros -Sin duda son Padre e Hijo- susurra Nadeshiko sonriendo –Nunca van a cambiar- dice Erina sonriendo -El platillo de Yukihira-Kun también estuvo increíble- dijo Mayumi sonrojada.

-Jamás había probado un arroz frito tan delicioso- decía Mayumi nerviosa -Gracias, Kurase, prepare un nuevo platillo hace poco, quieres probarlo- dice Soma. Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Erina –Espera, Kurase, no creo que sea buena idea- susurro Erina nerviosa –Enserio, me encantaría probarlo!- dijo Mayumi emocionada.

- _ **Tentáculos de Calamar a la Parrilla con Mantequilla de Maní**_ \- decía Soma sonriendo diabólicamente -Eh? No creo que deba- dice Mayumi asustada. Soma comenzó a caminar hacia Mayumi poco a poco, ella comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-Pruébalo! Saben tan mal que no podrás evitar reír- dijo Soma. El coloco un pequeño bocado en la boca de Mayumi -Ahh!- grito Mayumi asustada. Ella cayó al suelo temblando -Otra vez con sus combinaciones extrañas- decía Nadeshiko suspirando. Ella tomo un pequeño bocado – _Qué valor! No esperaba nada menos de Nadeshiko-Sama_ \- pensó Erina asustada.

 _El sabor del calamar dio un giro en la dirección equivocada, sentí que era tan malo que recorre con sus tentáculos todo mi cuerpo!_

-Esta horrible, pero de esto se trata la cocina. La cocina es un páramo infinito, un páramo dotado de sabores exquisitos y repugnantes- dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo. Soma observo a Nadeshiko con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Yo quiero llegar hasta más allá del horizonte- decía Soma sonriendo –Trata de llegar sin intentar matar a alguien con tus horribles platillos, Soma- dice Erina irritada.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nadeshiko -Aunque nada supera a mis _**Sardinas Secas con Mermelada de Fresas**_ \- dijo Joichirou sonriendo -Es verdad, tenía un sabor realmente terrible- decía Nadeshiko suspirando -Pero mis tentáculos de calamar con mantequilla de maní son peores- dice Soma sonriendo.

-No, las sardinas secas son peores!- exclama Joichirou -Los tentáculos de calamar son peores!- exclama Soma -De tal palo, tal astilla- dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo –Nunca voy a entender esta familia, realmente son malos para el corazón- decía Erina suspirando.

-Mi platillo es peor!- exclaman Soma y Joichirou. Soma observo los tazones de arroz - _Debí haber agitado el sartén del arroz frito tres veces más, pronto me graduare de la Secundaria, me gustaría seguir estudiando cocina. Quiero superar a mis padres lo antes posible y convertirme en el Chef Principal del Restaurante Yukihira_ \- pensó Soma desafiante.

Nadeshiko observo a Soma y a Erina con una expresión seria, una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro – _Ambos están listos para dar su siguiente paso como Chefs, necesitan mejorar a su propio ritmo, conocer nuevos tipos de recetas, ingredientes y diferentes estilos de cocina para poder sacar a relucir sus verdaderos potenciales_ \- pensó Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Distrito Comercial…

Nadeshiko, Soma y Erina recorren los pasillos del mercado buscando ingredientes para el restaurante -La calidad de los ingredientes es importante, pero en las manos adecuadas cualquier ingrediente puede convertirse en un platillo de cinco estrellas, todo depende de la creatividad e innovación del Chef- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Erina observa todas las verduras del mostrador, Soma observo los diferentes tipos de especias con una expresión pensativa -Soma, Erina, que piensan hacer una vez terminen la Secundaria?- pregunto Nadeshiko seriamente.

-Es obvio, Nadeshiko-Sama, estudiaremos cocina en la Academia Culinaria Totsuki- responde Erina seriamente. Soma solo asiente su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nadeshiko –Desde pequeños han aprendido todo tipo de técnicas de cocina de Joichirou, técnicas para un restaurante, lo demás lo han aprendido por su cuenta- explico Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Soma y Erina -Todas las enseñanzas sobre ingredientes que hemos aprendido en el Restaurante Yukihira nos han ayudado mucho, gracias a ellos hemos creado y probado diferentes tipos de platillos- decía Soma sonriendo. Erina solo observo a Nadeshiko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Nadeshiko – _Realmente son nuestros hijos, Joichirou, Eleonor_ \- pensó Nadeshiko sonriendo - _Poseen un potencial mucho mayor al nuestro, pero necesitan abandonar el restaurante y conocer el Mundo Culinario para poder explotar ese potencial. Es momento de que avancen_ \- piensa Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Horas más Tarde…

Restaurante Yukihira…

-Y bien que te parece?- pregunta Soma sonriendo. Erina observo el platillo de Soma con una expresión seria, un enorme cerdo asado esta frente a ella –Que se supone que es este platillo- dice Erina confundida.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Soma –Es un _**Cerdo Asado Falso**_ \- dijo Soma sonriendo. Erina tomo un pequeño bocado, su cuerpo tembló al instante, un pequeño sonrojo está presente en su rostro.

 _Cada vez que mastico, los fragantes jugos de este tocino asado a fuego lento invaden mi boca!_

Un suspiro de satisfacción emerge de su boca –Parece que lo estás disfrutando- decía Soma burlonamente. Un sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en el rostro de Erina –Quieres conocer el secreto de su sabor?- pregunto Soma sonriendo.

-Cocino las papas al vapor hasta que estén blandas, luego corto champiñones fibrosos para que absorban los aceites y luego cebollas dulces para luego amasarlos. Entonces envuelvo el resultado en tocino y lo dejo azar a fuego lento, eso permite que el tocino sea crujiente por fuera, mientras las papas y los champiñones absorben todos los aceites y sabores del cerdo- explica Soma sonriendo.

-Y así nace una nueva textura, crujiente por fuera y jugosa por dentro. Hace mucho, cuando le serví una porción de ensalada de papas a un cliente cometí un error en la disposición del platillo y los jugos de la carne empaparon la ensalada de papas. De ahí saque la idea de este platillo, de un error- dice Soma sonriendo.

 _Ante mis ojos, Soma no tenía ningún talento en especial para la cocina, pensé que se daría por vencido después de algunas derrotas, pero Soma nunca se rindió. Fue todo lo contrario, a cada paso fue acercándose un poco más, un día me percate de algo, a Soma le falta algo que todo el mundo posee._

 _Todo el mundo piensa que es normal perder contra alguien más talentoso, bajan sus expectativas para proteger su orgullo y autoestima, pero eso no ocurre con Soma, su fortaleza es que aborda sus debilidades de frente, esa es una habilidad impresionante._

Erina observo a Soma con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro – _Joichirou-Sama tiene razón, Soma es un Chef fuera de lo común, pero aun así impresionante, la habilidad que posee para adaptarse a cualquier situación y sus métodos que le permiten innovar cualquier platillo. En un futuro no muy lejano, Soma se convertirá en un Chef terrorífico_ \- pensó Erina sorprendida.

–Y bien, que te pareció, dime es delicioso- dijo Soma. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Erina –Es aceptable- decía Erina sonriendo -Ah? Aceptable, que se supone que significa eso- dice Soma confundido.

–Es aceptable para un platillo preparado por ti, Soma- dijo Erina sonriendo burlonamente –No sé porque, tengo la sensación de que debería ofenderme- decía Soma –Pero porque, yo solo di mi humilde opinión- dice Erina inocentemente.

Una expresión de irritación apareció en el rostro de Soma -Son tan tiernos no te parece- dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo. Un suspiro emerge de la boca de Joichirou –Nadeshiko, sé que quieres a Erina como si fuera tu propia hija, pero no puedes obligarlos a nada, es su decisión- decía Joichirou.

Un puchero apareció en el rostro de Nadeshiko –Una Madre puede soñar- dice Nadeshiko –Nunca cambiaras- dijo Joichirou sonriendo. En ese momento, Eleonor entro al restaurante algo agitada.

-Me alegra encontrarlos a todos aquí, tengo una gran noticia que contarles- decía Eleonor sonriendo –Donde has estado en todo el día, Leo-Chan, ya nos tenías preocupados- dice Nadeshiko enojada.

Una expresión nerviosa apareció en el rostro de Eleonor –Surgieron algunas cosas que no podía evitar- dijo Eleonor nerviosa -Aun así deberías siquiera llamar, puede ser peligroso, Leo-Chan- decía Nadeshiko. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Joichirou.

–Es verdad, Eleonor, siendo la belleza del Distrito Sumedori puede ser peligroso, no sabes cuántos pervertidos pueden haber alrededor- dice Joichirou burlonamente –Pervertidos- susurra Nadeshiko furiosa –No eches más leña al fuego, Joichirou- dijo Eleonor suspirando.

-No es del todo mentira, Leo-San, recuerdas a todos esos chicos que tuve que golpear porque no dejaban en paz a Erina, eran una molestia- decía Soma enojado. Un sonrojo está presente en el rostro de Erina.

–Que! Erina era molestada por chicos y no me lo dijeron!- exclama Nadeshiko furiosa –Por están razón no te lo dijimos, eres demasiado loca, Nadeshiko, habrías armado un escándalo- dice Eleonor suspirando -Eres cruel, Leo-Chan- dijo Nadeshiko llorando –Y tú muy melodramática- decía Eleonor.

–Madre, cuál es la noticia?- pregunto Erina confundida –Ah! Es verdad, casi lo olvido. Hace unas horas mi Padre me hizo una llamada, me ha mandado sus solicitudes para la Prueba de Admisión de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, además de eso, Padre me ha hecho una propuesta- dice Eleonor sonriendo.

-Una propuesta de Senzaemon-Dono, sin duda debe ser interesante- dijo Nadeshiko –Si viene del Viejo, no puede ser tan malo- decía Joichirou –Tenle más respeto, que es mi Padre- dice Eleonor irritada. Una sonrisa burlona está presente en el rostro de Joichirou.

Soma y Erina observaron a sus padres con unas expresiones de confusión en sus rostros -Padre me ha ofrecido el puesto de Sub-Directora de la Academia Totsuki- dijo Eleonor sonriendo.

 _ **La Academia Culinaria Totsuki es considerada como la mejor escuela de cocina de Japón, menos del 10% de los ingresados se gradúan, es mucho más que una institución de Elite.**_

–Oye, Soma, si logras entrar a la Academia Totsuki y no consigues graduarte, puedes olvidar tu absurdo sueño de querer superarme como Chef- decía Joichirou burlonamente.

–Necesitas ir hacia la cima, Soma, el Primer Asiento debe ser tuyo, es la única manera en la que puedas superarnos- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo -El Primer Asiento?- pregunta Soma confundido.

–La Academia Totsuki está liderada por dos entidades, el Director de la Academia, Nakiri Senzaemon y el Consejo Elite Ten, un consejo formado por los Diez Mejores Chefs de la Academia. La persona que tome el 1° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten es considerado como el Mejor Chef de la Academia Totsuki- explica Eleonor.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Soma, el observo a sus padres con una expresión desafiante –Ya lo verán, se los demostrare a ambos, tomare el 1° Asiento y seré el mejor- dijo Soma emocionado –No creo que lo tengas tan fácil, Soma-Kun, no es así Erina- decía Eleonor sonriendo. Una expresión pensativa está presente en el rostro de Erina, ella observo a Soma, Joichirou, Nadeshiko y Eleonor.

 _Escucha Erina, solo las cosas que yo apruebe son lo que se deberá considerar como Cocina. El gourmet autentico que he adoptado es la justicia absoluta!_

- _Lo siento, Padre, pero los Chefs y la cocina que hacen son más felices siendo libres_ \- pensó Erina sonriendo –Estas muy equivocado si piensas que tendrás el 1° Asiento, Soma, ese lugar le pertenece a Nakiri Erina- dice Erina sonriendo.

Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Eleonor –Ah! Siento esas palabras como si fueran un desafío- dijo Soma sonriendo -Por cierto, Joichirou, Padre te ha enviado esta carta- decía Eleonor.

Eleonor le entrego una carta a Joichirou, él y Nadeshiko empezaron a leer rápidamente la carta –Vaya, ese Viejo no se anda con rodeos- dice Joichirou suspirando –Parece que tendrás mucho trabajo por hacer, Joichirou- dijo Nadeshiko sonriendo.

-Qué tipo de trabajo- decía Soma confundido. Joichirou y Nadeshiko observaron a Soma con una expresión seria en sus rostros –Soma, creo que por unos dos o tres años vamos a tener que cerrar el Restaurante- dice Joichirou sonriendo.

Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Soma y Erina –Ehh!- exclaman Soma y Erina sorprendidos -Esto es malo, tendremos que disculparnos con los clientes- dijo Nadeshiko suspirando –Primero discúlpense con su hijo!- grito Soma enojado.

–Necesitamos preparar nuestras maletas, Nadeshiko- decía Joichirou –Tienes razón- dice Nadeshiko. Ambos comenzaron a subir hacia su habitación –Oigan, no me ignoren!- grita Soma irritado.

-Soma, por lo que he entendido, Padre quiere que Joichirou haga unos pequeños trabajos como Chef Internacional alrededor del mundo como una forma de aumentar la influencia de la Academia Totsuki- dijo Eleonor – _Además de obtener alguna información sobre_ _ **El**_ \- pensó Eleonor seriamente.

-Yo igual necesito alistar mis maletas, mi trabajo comenzara en tres días, necesito viajar hacia la India, Francia y Estados Unidos para iniciar una importante investigación para la empresa, es demasiado trabajo, podría estar fuera por unos meses- decía Nadeshiko suspirando.

–Nunca te has quejado de tu trabajo, no empieces ahora- dice Eleonor sonriendo -Iré a preparar la cena, tengo un platillo pendiente por hacer- dijo Erina –Necesito llamar a mi Padre, debo decirle que aceptare el puesto como Sub-Directora de la Academia Totsuki- decía Eleonor sonriendo.

Ambas comenzaron a retirarse, una expresión pensativa apareció en el rostro de Soma –La Academia Culinaria Totsuki, tal vez sea emocionante, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar- susurra Soma emocionado. Una enorme sonrisa está presente en su rostro.

2 Horas Más Tarde…

-La cena está servida!- grito Erina. Todo el mundo llego al comedor, Erina coloco cinco platillos en la mesa –Que es esto?- pregunta Soma confundido –Vaya, esto si es que una sorpresa- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo.

Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Eleonor – _ **Baeckeoffe**_ \- dijo Joichirou sonriendo -Baeckeoffe?- pregunta Soma confundido –Es un estofado, un platillo tradicional de Francia, de Alsacia para ser más específico, es considerado uno de los platillos con preparación lenta, su preparación puede variar por más de 24 horas- explica Nadeshiko.

–Que, 24 horas!- grita Soma sorprendido –Que pasa, Soma, sorprendido- decía Erina burlonamente -Mientras que he aprendido mucho de cocina con Joichirou-Sama, también he estado aprendiendo técnicas de cocina francesa con mi Madre. De hecho, este es el primer platillo francés que he preparado por mí cuenta, estoy ansiosa de escuchar sus criticas- dice Erina sonriendo.

-Vamos a probarlo- dijo Eleonor sonriendo. Todo el mundo tomo un pequeño bocado del estofado, un temblor apareció en los cuerpos de todos, unos sonrojos están presentes en los rostros de Nadeshiko y Eleonor. Unos suspiros de felicidad emergen de sus bocas.

–Esto esta delicioso- decía Soma sorprendido –Que pasa, quieres saber el secreto de su sabor?- pregunta Erina sonriendo burlonamente -Deja Vu- dice Joichirou sonriendo. Nadeshiko y Eleonor sonrieron ante la escena.

–Primero corte en trozos grandes de lomo de cerdo, cordero y ternera, pele unas cuantas cebollas y pase a cortarlas en tiras finas. Agregue 3 dientes de ajo, tomillo, perejil, laurel y pimienta negra, por último, una botella de vino blanco afrutado, después deje que se marinara por 24 horas- explico Erina.

-Tome unas cuantas papas para pelarlas y cortarlas en rodajas finas, empecé a colocar las rodajas de papas en un recipiente profundo para cubrir todo el recipiente con capas. Luego, coloque la carne marinada encima de las rodajas de papas, agregue un poco de sal y volví a cubrir todo con el vino blanco afrutado- dijo Erina.

Todos comenzaron a comer rápidamente – _La carne está muy tierna, esta delicioso_ \- pensó Soma –Cocinaste en el horno con 180 grados durante dos horas, esto hizo que la carne quedara muy tierna, es muy fácil de digerir- decía Nadeshiko sonriendo.

–Sin mencionar que no necesita guarnición ya que este estofado ya incluye cebollas y papas- dice Eleonor -Mientras que el Baeckeoffe es un platillo común en Francia, para un primer intento en la preparación de un platillo francés este platillo es perfecto- dijo Joichirou sonriendo.

– _Soma es innovador y creativo en el método de preparación de sus platillos, Erina es refinada y elegante en la preparación. Dos tipos de cocina muy diferentes una de otra, pero sin duda alguna, son un dúo muy peligroso_ \- piensa Nadeshiko sonriendo.

-Tengo que decirlo, Erina, estoy muy impresionado, es la primera vez que cocinas algo así, parece que tendré que esforzarme más para no quedarme atrás- decía Soma sonriendo.

Un enorme sonrojo está presente en el rostro de Erina –Entonces, Soma, déjame decirte el secreto para volverte un gran Chef- dice Joichirou sonriendo. Soma y Erina observaron a Joichirou con mucha atención.

-Escucha bien, Soma, el secreto para volverte un buen Chef es encontrar a una mujer a la que quieras darle de comer todo lo que cocines- dijo Joichirou sonriendo. El observo a Nadeshiko con una sonrisa en su rostro, una bella sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo están presentes en el rostro de Nadeshiko.

–Así que es eso, entonces lo ha decidido- susurra Soma. Una gran sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Soma, el observa a Erina -Sostuve mi primer cuchillo a los tres años de edad, podría decirse que he vivido en la cocina durante los últimos doce años de mi vida. Ya lo veras, Erina, hare que admitas que mi cocina es deliciosa, usare todos mis recursos culinarios para que digas que es delicioso- decía Soma sonriendo.

-Oh!- dice Joichirou sonriendo –Kya!- exclaman Nadeshiko y Eleonor emocionadas. Un enorme sonrojo está presente en el rostro de Erina –Que crees que haces diciendo cosas como esas!- grita Erina nerviosa.

–Qué quieres decir, ya oíste lo que dijo mi Padre, necesito encontrar una mujer la cual quiera darle todo lo que cocine, pienso que eres la indicada, Erina- dijo Soma confundido.

El sonrojo de Erina creció aún más ante las palabras de Soma –Sabía que Soma era denso, pero no pensé que fuera tan extremo- decía Joichirou sonriendo –Leo-Chan! No estas emocionada, tenemos que empezar a planear la boda- dice Nadeshiko sonriendo.

–Interesante, muy muy interesante- dijo Eleonor sonriendo –No les sigas el juego, Madre!- grito Erina sonrojada. Soma solo observo a todos con una expresión confusa en su rostro –Pero que les pasa a todos, fue algo que dije- decía Soma confundido.

Días Después…

Academia Culinaria Totsuki…

-Este lugar es enorme- dice Soma sorprendido –Así es como debe ser, no por nada es la mejor escuela de cocina de Japón- dijo Erina –Me siento un poco fuera de lugar, los demás postulantes tienen mayordomos y guardaespaldas- decía Soma.

–La mayoría de ellos son hijos de Chefs de renombre o herederos de antiguas familias respetadas en el Mundo Culinario- dice Erina -Ya veo, así que esa era la vida de Erina y Leo-San antes de que llegaran al Distrito Sumedori, debió ser increíble- dijo Soma.

–No todo es lo que parece- susurra Erina con tristeza –Eh? Dijiste algo?- pregunto Soma confundido –No es nada, solo estaba pensando en la palabras de Joichirou-Sama cuando salimos de casa- decía Erina confundida.

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa ya que lleguen a la Academia Totsuki, después de todo_ _ **Ella**_ _está ahí._

-Qué crees que habrá querido decir sobre lo de _**Ella**_ está aquí- dice Erina pensativa –Lo más seguro es que se trate de mi prima, lo último que supe de ella es que entro a esta Academia, dijo algo sobre seguir los mismos pasos de mi Padre- dijo Soma pensativo.

–Tu prima? Acaso la conozco?- pregunta Erina confundida –No lo creo, ella se marchó un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, de hecho no la he visto desde hace 6 años- responde Soma.

-Ya veo- decía Erina –Ustedes plebeyos de clase baja que creen que hacen en este lugar- dice una voz masculina. Es un joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafés, tiene una complexión delgada, viste un pantalón azul, una playera blanca, encima un suéter azul, trae puestos unos zapatos negros.

-Mi nombre es Yoshiaki Nikaido, mi familia posee uno de los mejores restaurantes de cocina francesa. Esta Academia no es para lo de su calaña, es una escuela sagrada para quienes están en la cima de la industria culinaria, ese es el tipo de lugar que es la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, los de clase baja como ustedes ni si quieran aprobarían el examen escrito- dijo Nikaido sonriendo.

-Deben aprender cuál es su lugar- decía Nikaido arrogantemente –Por favor, dime que tú no eras así- dice Soma burlonamente –Desgraciadamente, creo que yo era peor- dijo Erina suspirando.

–No me ignoran plebeyos de clase baja!- grito Nikaido enojado. Una mirada de molestia apareció en el rostro de Soma –Voy a golpear a este tipo- decía Soma enojado. Antes de que llegara a tocar a Nikaido, una voz aparece.

-Por fin te he encontrado, Yukihira Soma- dice una voz femenina. Es una hermosa joven de 17 años, de largo cabello rojo ondulado, de ojos dorados con rasgadura, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y unas piernas torneadas, viste una falda café a cuadros, una blusa blanca, encima un suéter café de manga larga, encima del suéter trae puesta una chaqueta escolar azul marino, tiene puestas unas calceta negras largas y unos zapatos negros. Ella es Kobayashi Rindou.

-Rindou!- exclama Soma sorprendido. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Nikaido –Ella es la 2° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten de la Academia Totsuki, Kobayashi Rindou-Senpai- dijo Nikaido sorprendido.

– _La 2° Asiento de la Elite Ten_ \- pensó Erina sorprendida –Soma, de donde conoces a Kobayashi-Senpai?- pregunta Erina confundida –Bueno, ella es mi prima por lado de mi padre- responde Soma suspirando.

Una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Erina –Es un placer conocerte al fin, Nakiri Erina, el Tío Joichirou y la Tía Nadeshiko han hablado mucho sobre ti- decía Rindou sonriendo.

– _Ese plebeyo es el primo de la 2° Asiento de la Elite Ten, y la chica es en realidad, Nakiri Erina, la nieta del Director de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, el Demonio de la Cocina, Nakiri Senzaemon-Sama_ \- pensó Nikaido sorprendido –Ehh!- grita Nikaido aterrado. El salió corriendo del lugar.

-Sera mejor que se den prisa, el examen está a punto de comenzar- dice Rindou sonriendo –Ah! Es verdad, vamos Erina, tenemos que llegar a tiempo- dijo Soma. El comenzó a correr –Espérame!- grita Erina. Ella comenzó a perseguir a Soma.

Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rindou –No creo que sea una mala idea si le echó un vistazo a ese examen, es un buen pretexto para volver a probar la cocina de Soma- decía Rindou sonriendo.

- _Desde que Soma era un niño de 3 años, comenzó a aprender a cocinar solo observando al Tío Joichirou y la Tía Nadeshiko, poseía un don nato para la cocina. Poco a poco comenzó a mejorar a un ritmo alarmante, dos años después la cocina de Soma se volvió mi favorita_ \- pensó Rindou sonriendo.

-Bueno, es momento de ver que tanto has mejorado, Soma- dice Rindou sonriendo. Una expresión confusa apareció en su rostro –Oh, es verdad, los examinadores de este año son Kasumigaoka Utaha, una Critico Gastronómica Internacional y el Director de la Academia Totsuki, Nakiri Senzaemon. Sin duda esto será interesante- dijo Rindou sonriendo.

* * *

 **Y así es como empezamos esta historia, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo.**

 **Conocimos a las madres de Soma y Erina, Yukihira Nadeshiko y Nakiri Eleonor.**

 **Aparece Kasumigaoka Utaha, una critico de renombre en Japón. Ella sera la antagonista principal de la primera parte de esta historia.**

 **Kobayashi Rindou es la Prima de Yukihira Soma, espero haya sido una sorpresa!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio! _Capitulo 2 - La Academia Totsuki._**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Siguiente Capitulo!**

 **Hora veremos la entrada de Soma y Erina a la Academia Totsuki!**

 **Kobayashi Rindou sigue siendo el 2° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten. Cuando aparecerán los demás?**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Academia Culinaria Totsuki**

Salón del Examen de Admisión…

-Me pregunto qué clase de persona será nuestro examinador- dice Soma confundido –Podría ser cualquiera, tal vez un profesor, o incluso un crítico reconocido en Japón, las influencias de la Academia Totsuki son muy amplias- dijo Erina seriamente.

En ese instante, entro una hermosa mujer de 39 años, de largo cabello azul oscuro de ojos verdes, posee unos pequeños mechones de cabello cayendo por su frente, de grande pechos Copa-D, una fina cintura y unas torneadas piernas, viste un largo vestido negro de tirantes, encima trae puesta una chaqueta blanca desabrochada dejando a la vista su escote en U, tiene puestos unos tacones negros. Ella es Kasumigaoka Utaha.

-Se me ha encargado ser uno de los examinadores del día de hoy, mi nombre es Kasumigaoka Utaha- decía la mujer. Detrás de ella, entro un anciano, de larga cabellera blanca, de ojos rojos, posee un bigote y una barba blanca, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un yukata verde con unas sandalias de madera. Él es el Director de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, Nakiri Senzaemon.

-Abuelo- dice Erina sorprendida. En ese instante, una hermosa mujer de 36 años, de largo cabello rubio ondulado atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos morados, trae puestos unos elegantes lentes negros, viste una falda negra pegada, unas medias negras, una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta negra, trae puestos unos tacones negros. Ella es la Nueva Sub-Directora de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, Nakiri Eleonor.

-Leo-San!- exclama Soma sorprendido –Mi nombre es Nakiri Eleonor y soy la nueva Sub-Directora de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, hoy seré parte de los examinadores para el examen de ingreso- dijo Eleonor sonriendo –Espero que todos estén listos para el examen de admisión- decía Senzaemon sonriendo.

–Vaya, parece que llegue justo a tiempo, podría formar parte de los examinadores- dice una voz femenina. Todo el mundo volteo hacia el origen de la voz, ellos observaron a Kobayashi Rindou entrando al salón –Tendríamos un número imparcial, pero puedes criticar los platillos si lo deseas, Kobayashi- dijo Senzaemon sonriendo.

 _El Demonio de la Cocina, el Director de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, Nakiri Senzaemon!_

 _La Nueva Sub-Directora de la Academia Totsuki, una hija de la Familia Nakiri, Nakiri Eleonor!_

 _La mejor Crítico Gastronómico de Japón y Líder de la Familia Kasumigaoka, Kasumigaoka Utaha!_

 _La 2° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten de la Academia Totsuki, Kobayashi Rindou!_

 _No tenemos ninguna posibilidad de pasar este examen!_

–Que les parece si hacemos el examen un poco más interesante, y así nos evitamos todos los tramites aburridos- decía Rindou sonriendo. Varias mesas de cocina comenzaron a llenar el salón, Rindou agarro un huevo de una mesa de cocina –El ingrediente principal es el huevo, aquellos que puedan preparar un platillo en el cual los tres examinadores queden satisfechos, serán admitidos a la Academia Totsuki- dice Rindou seriamente.

-Yo quiero poner una regla más, en este momento les doy un minuto para abandonar el aula a aquellos que deseen retirarse del examen- dijo Senzaemon. Ni dos segundos después, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a retirarse del salón corriendo despavoridos, solo dos estudiantes quedaron en el salón, Yukihira Soma y Nakiri Erina.

-Solo tenemos que preparar un platillo con el huevo como ingrediente principal, verdad- decía Soma sonriendo –Esto será fácil, haremos que los tres digan que nuestros platillos son deliciosos- dice Erina sonriendo. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Utaha – _Estos dos! Quienes creen que son, retándonos como si no fuéramos nada_ \- pensó Utaha enojada.

-Realmente quieren intentarlo, acaso no saben quiénes somos- dijo Utaha irritada –Acaso importa, solo tenemos que preparar un platillo que sea delicioso, esto es todo lo que tenemos que hacer- decía Soma seriamente – _Ellos realmente no entienden nada, es como ver a un par de perros callejeros que no entienden el valor de un diamante, son solo Chefs de Segunda Clase_ \- piensa Utaha sonriendo.

-Si están dispuestos a querer llegar tan lejos probare sus platillos, la comida de la escoria del Mundo Culinario- dice Utaha arrogantemente. Una enorme sonrisa están presente en los rostros de Erina y Soma –Sera un placer aceptar tu desafío, examinadora Kasumigaoka, solo espere un momento, le mostraremos lo que puede hacer nuestra cocina- dijo Erina sonriendo.

-Tal vez deberías de ver esto, Utaha- decía Senzaemon. Él le pasó un par de documentos a Utaha, eran las hojas de ingreso de Soma y Erina, cuando Utaha comenzó a leer, una expresión de sorpresa empezó aparecer en su rostro – _Nakiri Erina! La única hija de Nakiri Eleonor, el rumor dice que posee La Lengua de Dios, ella es capaz de criticar cualquier platillo al 100 %, pero desapareció de escena hace 6 años_ \- pensó Utaha sorprendida.

- _Yukihira Soma! Con que Yukihira, entonces ese chico es el hijo de mi hermana menor, Nadeshiko, esto sin duda puede ser interesante, veamos de que es capaz_ \- piensa Utaha sonriendo - _El huevo es el ingrediente más básico en muchos tipos de platillos japoneses, chinos e incluso occidentales, me pregunto qué tipo de platillo nos presentaran_ \- pensó Eleonor.

Soma coloco su banda blanca alrededor de su frente, mientras que Erina acomodo su largo cabello en una cola de caballo. Erina comenzó a quebrar unos huevos separando la yema de la clara, después empezó batir la clara y la yema por separado. Erina mezclo la crema espesa con las yemas batidas y empezó a salpimentarlas, ella coloco la mezcla en varios sartenes comenzando a cocinarlos, mientras terminaban de cocinarse, empezó hacer una salsa de tomate.

Soma empezó a cortar cebollas rápidamente, el coloco una enorme olla con un caldo comenzando a hervirlo y una pequeña cacerola con arroz. El comenzó a quebrar los huevos para después empezar a batirlos – _Ambos llevan poco tiempo cocinando, sus preparativos están casi a la mitad, sin duda alguna son veloces, parece que no tardaran mucho_ \- piensa Senzaemon sonriendo.

- _Parece ser que ambos usaran huevos batidos en sus platillos, pero sigo sin saber qué es lo que preparan_ – pensó Utaha irritada –Soma, Erina, puedo saber qué clase de platillos están haciendo?- pregunto Rindou confundida. Soma y Erina observaron a Rindou con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros –Has estado un rato observándonos y aun no lo sabes- dice Soma sonriendo. Un enorme puchero apareció en el rostro de Rindou.

-Fu! Fu! Fu! Soma nunca cambia- dijo Eleonor riendo. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Senzaemon –Muy bien, te lo diré, estoy preparando Furikake Gohan- decía Soma sonriendo –Y por lo que veo con Erina, sus ingredientes y movimientos de cocina, nos dicen que preparara una especie de soufflé- dice Senzaemon seriamente –Estas en lo correcto, Abuelo- dijo Erina sonriendo. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Utaha.

-Tienen que estar bromeando, enserio están preparando esos platillos de Segunda Clase para nosotros, realmente nos están subestimando- decía Utaha enojada –Tal vez debería calmarse un poco, examinadora Kasumigaoka, lo que estoy haciendo no es un Furikake Gohan normal, sino un Furikake Gohan Transformado- dice Soma sonriendo –Un Furikake Gohan Transformando- dijo Utaha confundida.

-En el Restaurante Yukihira, mi Tio y Soma, usan todo tipos de condimentos fuera de los común para este platillo, de ahí viene el termino, Transformando- decía Rindou sonriendo –Kobayashi tiene razón, Utaha, he tenido la oportunidad de probar este platillo antes, han usado incluso condimentos basados en carnes, pescado e incluso vegetales- dice Eleonor sonriendo.

Unos minutos después, Erina coloco sus platillos frente a Senzaemon, Utaha, Eleonor y Rindou –Este es mi platillo, **Mini Souffle Omelette** , buen provecho- dijo Erina sonriendo. El platillo de Erina en un gran omelette muy esponjoso y suave, con una pequeña cantidad de salsa de tomate, posee un toque de perejil sobre el omelette –Huele muy bien- decía Rindou. Todos tomaron un pequeño bocado del omelette.

Sus cuerpos temblaron al instante –Esto esta delicioso, Erina, se disuelven como burbujas dentro de mi boca y luego se desvanecen- dice Rindou sorprendida –Tiene el sabor de un omelette, pero su textura es como la de un dulce soufflé, esto realmente es algo innovador- dijo Senzaemon sonriendo.

– _La superficie esta cocinada perfectamente, pero por dentro es completamente suave, tan solo presionarla con una cuchara revota sin control_ \- pensó Utaha sorprendida. Una enorme sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Eleonor.

– _Pensar que hace 6 años, Erina sería incapaz de preparar un platillo como este, ya que no representa la elegancia del Mundo Gourmet. Sin embargo, después de pasar 6 años en el Restaurante Yukihira, aprendiendo de Joichirou y Nadeshiko, poco a poco, Erina comenzó a cambiar. Ahora Erina se divierte por completo al momento de cocinar_ \- piensa Eleonor sonriendo.

 _ **El gran cambio de Erina fue gracias a ti, Yukihira Soma, desde el fondo de mi corazón, te lo agradezco!**_

-Ahora es mi turno- decía Soma sonriendo. El coloco unos tazones de arroz calientes con unos pequeños recipientes con condimentos –Pues, para mi parece un Furikake Gohan simple- dice Rindou confundida –Yukihira Soma! Acaso piensas que yo probare un platillo tan simple como este, tienes que estar bromeando. Este examen ha terminado para ti, no mereces estar en la Academia Totsuki- dijo Utaha enojada.

-Mi trabajo me permite probar platillos de Chefs de Primera Clase que se caracterizan por ser extravagantes e innovadores. Nunca probare un platillo de un Chef de Segunda Clase como tú- decía Utaha furiosa – _No puedo creer que este chico sea el hijo de Nadeshiko, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto_ \- pensó Utaha enojada.

Una enorme sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Soma –Examinadora Kasumigaoka, este platillo aún no está completo- dice Soma sonriendo -Qué quieres decir?- pregunta Utaha confundida. Soma le mostro el recipiente del condimento, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Utaha.

– _Hay algo dentro del condimento, están escondidos entre los trozos de huevo_ \- piensa Utaha sorprendida –Bueno, denle un vistazo, el verdadero valor del Furikaki Gohan se revela cuando está encima del caliente arroz blanco- dijo Soma sonriendo.

Soma roció todo el condimento encima del arroz blanco, pequeños trozos de huevo y unos cubos gelatinosos de color ámbar caen sobre el arroz caliente – _Los cubos se están derritiendo por el calor del arroz y al mismo tiempo están cubriendo por completo los pequeños trozos de huevo_ \- pensó Utaha sorprendida.

– _Este aroma, es pollo, el aroma del pollo hervido a fuego lento comienza a llenar la habitación_ \- piensa Rindou sonriendo -Este es mi _**Furikake Gohan Transformado**_ , pruébenlo!- exclama Soma sonriendo –La presentación del platillo ha cambiado por completo, es completamente diferente al de antes, llego la hora de juzgarlo- decía Senzaemon sonriendo.

Todos tomaron un bocado rápidamente, unos suspiros de felicidad emergieron de sus rostros –Estos cubos son caldo gelatinoso de carne- dice Senzaemon sorprendido –Correcto! Estos cubos son caldo gelatinoso de alas de pollo- dijo Soma sonriendo.

-Estos cubos como bien lo dijo, pueden ser a base de carne de res y pescado, pero yo lo use con el pollo. Puse a hervir las alas de pollo a fuego lento, le agregas sake y salsa de soja baja en grasas, luego extraes las partes gelatinosas de las alas de pollo para sacar a relucir su buen sabor. Deja que el caldo se enfrié, para luego semi-congelarlo y cortarlo cuidadosamente en cubos- explico Soma.

- _Ya veo, eso era lo que estaba preparando en esa enorme olla, al momento de rociarlos sobre el arroz caliente el increíble sabor de las alas de pollo impregno por completo los pequeños trozos de huevo_ \- piensa Utaha sorprendida –En pocas palabras, es como una sopa concentrada donde todas las delicias del pollo se mezclan y exponen su sabor a otro nivel- decía Rindou sorprendida.

 _La espesa y salada parte del caldo libera el suave sabor del huevo, con cada probada la suavidad y dulzura del huevo y el pollo se esparcen por toda mi boca. El caldo de pollo derretido hace brotar el sabor del huevo excepcionalmente!_

-Esta delicioso, Soma!- exclama Rindou sonriendo –Incluso este menú tan común puede ser transformado en una gema con un poco de originalidad y creatividad, esa es la cocina al Estilo Yukihira- dice Erina sonriendo –Tengo que decir que ambos platillos son de los mejores platillos que he probado en base a huevos como ingrediente principal- dijo Senzaemon sonriendo. Utaha observo a Soma y Erina con una expresión irritada en su rostro.

 _No lo puedo aceptar! No lo puedo aceptar! Pero mi cuerpo está reaccionando! Este sabor es como si fuera manoseada por pequeños ángeles!_

-Es cierto es nuestro pequeño Restaurante se especializa en Especiales del Día y tu vida probablemente haga parte de los Restaurantes Elite, sin embargo, Examinadora Kasumigaoka, si usted solo se apoya en la Elite, probablemente haya muchas cosas que jamás podrás ver o alcanzar- decía Soma sonriendo. Unas sonrisas están presentes en los rostros de Senzaemon, Eleonor y Rindou.

-Bueno, no hay más que decir, Nakiri Erina, Yukihira Soma, ambos han pasado, desde hoy son estudiantes de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki- dice Sensaemon sonriendo –Ojala te haya gustado!- exclaman Soma y Erina sonriendo – _Nakiri Erina, Yukihira Soma, Chefs de Segunda Clase como ustedes no son necesarias en la Academia Totsuki, me encargare de ustedes personalmente_ \- pensó Utaha enojada.

-Soma, Erina, muchas felicidades a los dos por haber pasado, bienvenidos a la Academia Totsuki- dice Rindou sonriendo –Sabia que ambos podían hacerlo- dijo Eleonor sonriendo. Utaha comenzó a salir de la habitación con una expresión de irritación presenta en su rostro –Sus platillos fueron excelentes, realmente espero grandes cosas de ustedes, Nakiri Erina y Yukihira Soma- decía Senzaemon sonriendo.

Un Mes Después…

Ceremonia de Apertura de la Academia Totsuki…

-Procederemos a entregarle el premio al mejor estudiante del año del Curso de Secundaria, Kasumigaoka Ageha- dijo Eleonor sonriendo. Una hermosa joven de 15 años, de largo cabello azul oscuro de ojos morados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y unas torneadas piernas, viste una falda café a cuadros, unas medias negras, una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta azul, trae puestos unas zapatillas negras. Ella es Kasumigaoka Ageha.

 _Ah! Ageha-Sama se ve tan hermosa!_

 _Ella es linda y la mejor estudiante, es como un súper humano!_

 _Fue la mejor en todas las asignaturas del examen interno de entrada!_

 _Acaba de entrar al Primer Año del Curso de Preparatoria y ya es la 10° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten de la Academia Totsuki!_

-Ahora continuaremos con el discurso ceremonial, con ustedes el Director de la Academia Culinaria Totsuki, Nakiri Senzaemon- decía Eleonor sonriendo. Senzaemon subió al podio lentamente –Estudiantes, felicidades por entrar al Curso de Preparatoria. En los tres años que transcurrieron en el Curso de Secundaria ustedes han dependido de los conocimientos básicos culinarios y de los ingredientes necesarios- dice Senzaemon.

-Han tenido clases donde se les ha encargado ejercitar su habilidad culinaria y también han asistido a muchos tipos de conferencias, la Teoría de la Cocina, Nutrición, Higiene, Agricultura y Administración y ahora están a la entrada del Curso de Preparatoria, pero ahora lo que se les pondrá a prueba no es su técnica de cocina o cuanto conocimiento tienen. Si ustedes tienen las agallas de vivir como un Chef es momento de probarlo- explico Senzaemon.

-El 99% de ustedes serán piedras de sacrificio para terminar de pulir el 1% restante de gemas. A diferencia de los 812 estudiantes del año pasado, los que lograron pasar al Segundo Año fueron 76 estudiantes- dijo Senzaemon –Nosotros desechamos sin piedad a los incompetentes y a las personas ordinarias, en el momento que los 1000 estudiantes de Primer Año alcancen el Segundo Año, solo quedaran 100- decía Senzaemon sonriendo.

-Para contar el número de estudiantes que se graduaran con una sola mano será suficiente, veamos si algunos de ustedes se convertirán en algunos de esos pocos Chef en graduarse. Dedíquense a sus estudios- dice Senzaemon sonriendo. Cientos de expresiones de seguridad empezaron aparecer en los rostros de los estudiantes –Para terminar, presentaremos a los dos estudiantes que lograron ingresar al Curso de Preparatoria. Con ustedes, el primer estudiante, Nakiri Erina- dijo Eleonor.

 _Nakiri Erina, no se supone que desapareció hace 6 años!_

 _La Nieta del Demonio de la Cocina!_

 _La portadora de la Lengua de Dios!_

 _Ella es tan hermosa y elegante!_

Erina subió al podio lentamente, ella se paró frente al micrófono –La fuente de toda la reputación de Totsuki es a través de esta educación completa traída a los estudiantes por medio de la competencia, solo con decir que tú fuiste ingresado a Totsuki hará que tu valor como Chef aumente, si te las arreglas para graduarte te convertirás en una estrella del Mundo Culinario por el resto de tu vida- decía Erina seriamente.

Cientos de sonrisas confiadas aparecieron en los rostros de los estudiantes, una leve sonrisa fría está presente en el rostro de Erina –Pero me compadezco de ustedes que nacieron en la misma Generación que yo, porque están destinados a luchar por el segundo lugar desde que nacieron. La única persona que alcanzara la cima de Totsuki, seré yo, Nakiri Erina- dice Erina sonriendo. Ella comenzó a bajar del podio.

Todos los estudiantes la observaron con expresiones de sorpresas presentes en sus rostros –Ahora, el segundo estudiante en ingresar al Curso de Preparatoria, Yukihira Soma- dijo Eleonor sonriendo. Soma se colocó frente al micrófono –Vaya, sin duda alguna Erina me quito algunas palabras- decía Soma sonriendo. Los estudiantes lo observaron con sorpresa, Eleonor observo a Soma con una gran sonrisa presente en su rostro.

-Bueno, seré breve, solo diré unas dos o tres cosas. Mi nombre es Yukihira Soma, a decir verdad no me esperaba estar aquí hasta que conocí a Erina, ella cambio mi vida debo decirles. Yo los usare a todos ustedes como escalones, porque no pienso perder contra un grupo que nunca ha estado frente a los clientes, ahora que estoy aquí alcanzare la cima. Ojala la pasemos bien los próximos tres años- dice Soma sonriendo.

 _Tú, maldito bastardo!_

 _Como si fuéramos a perder contra ti, Novato!_

 _Como te atreves a tratar a Erina-Sama con tanta familiaridad!_

 _Baja de una vez, voy a destrozarte!_

-Fuh! Eso me puso algo nervioso- dijo Soma –Realmente, Soma, te has ganado el odio de toda la Academia- decía Erina suspirando –Pero que dices, si lo que dijiste tu fue peor- dice Soma sonriendo. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Erina, desde lejos, ambos eran observados por Kasumigaoka Ageha – _Nakiri Erina y Yukihira Soma, los estudiantes que mi Madre quiera fuera de Totsuki, me encargare de ustedes rápidamente_ \- pensó Ageha sonriendo.

Salón de Cocina Francesa…

-Se han dividido los estudiantes por medio de la lotería, por favor reúnanse con su pareja, el primer curso de estudio empezara en breve- dijo Eleonor sonriendo. Junto a Erina, esta una bella joven de 15 años, de cabello corto morado, de ojos rosados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, unos pechos Copa-C, una delgada cintura y finas piernas, viste una falda café a cuadros, una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta azul, trae puestas unas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas negras. Ella es Arato Hisako.

-Mi nombre es Arato Hisako, un placer conocerla, Nakiri Erina-Sama- decía Hisako sonriendo –Puedes solo llamarme Erina, encantada de ser tu compañera, Hisako- dice Erina sonriendo. Junto a Soma esta una bella joven de lago cabello azul atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos dorados, posee un cuerpo pequeño, pechos Copa-B, una delgada cintura y pequeñas piernas, viste una falda café a cuadros, una blusa blanca, encima una chaqueta azul, trae puestas unas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas negras. Ella es Tadokoro Megumi.

 _Mírenlo! Es el estudiante transferido que causo un caos en la ceremonia de apertura!_

 _Es Erina-Sama! Su presencia es tan elegante, no es una casualidad que haya entrado en la Academia Totsuki!_

-Pensar que voy a cocinar en clase el primer día, será divertido- dijo Soma sonriendo –No hemos cocinado en clases desde la Clase Domestica de la secundaria- decía Erina sonriendo. Soma observo como Megumi escribe en la palma de su mano el kanji de _Persona_ –Eres Tadokoro no es así, dime porque estas escribiendo el kanji de persona en tus manos como si fueras a vengar a tus padres- dice Soma confundido.

Megumi observo a Soma con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro -Esto es para no estar nerviosa o eso creo, porque si obtengo otra E seré expulsada de la Academia- dijo Megumi nerviosa –E?- pregunta Soma confundido –La calidad de tu habilidad culinaria se califica en la Academia Totsuki de A hasta E, es el único método de evaluación en las clases- responde Megumi.

-A pesar de ser una Academia Elite también hay gente como tú, quien lo hubiera pensado- decía Soma. Un aura deprimente apareció sobre Megumi – _Justo cuando trataba de sobrevivir pacíficamente y con seguridad, me toca emparejarme con él, estoy siendo perforada por todas las miradas ostiales a nuestro alrededor_ \- pensó Megumi asustada –Me llamo Yukihira Soma, puedes llamarme Soma, encantado de conocerte- dice Soma sonriendo.

En ese momento, entro un hombre al salón, de unos 40 años, de cabello rubio algo rebelde de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo atlético, viste un uniforme de Chef blanco, trae puestos unos zapatos negros. Él es Roland Chapelle –Buenos días jóvenes apprentis, ustedes tienen como responsabilidad crear un platillo desde el momento que pisan una cocina- dijo Roland seriamente.

-No me importa su experiencia, ni su status social, en mis clases cualquier platillo que no obtenga una A obtendrá una E, asegúrense de recordarlo- decía Roland fríamente – _Soy tan desafortunada de tener a Chapelle-Sensei en mi primera clase. El año pasado un grupo de 50 estudiantes obtuvieron una E, de ellos 18 estudiantes fueron expulsados. Es un profesor que es especialmente estricto con sus evaluaciones incluso para Totsuki, su sobrenombre es_ _ **El Chef que no Sonríe**_ \- pensó Megumi deprimida.

-El menú del día de hoy es _**Bouef Bourguignon**_ , es un platillo tradicional francés, por si acaso escribiré la receta en el pizarrón. El tiempo límite es de dos horas, presenten sus platillos tan pronto como terminen, commencez a cuire!- dice Roland – _Tengo que hacer esto, cálmate, iremos tranquilamente, Soma-Kun se ve bastante seguro, seguramente sus habilidades culinarias son buenas_ \- piensa Megumi suspirando.

–Hisako, puedes conseguir un frasco de miel- dijo Erina sonriendo –Claro, Erina-Sama, no hay problema- decía Hisako confundida -Puedes ser la guía si lo deseas, Tadokoro- dice Soma sonriendo –Muy bien- dijo Megumi insegura. Ella comenzó poner un enorme trozo de carne dentro de una olla para comenzar a hervirla.

– _Tenemos que sacar la carne en 40 minutos, iré a terminar los preparativos_ \- pensó Megumi. Soma empezó a preparar los condimentos, Megumi fue por los platos, un par de estudiantes observaron la olla olvidada de carne con una malvada sonrisa en sus rostros.

Soma volvió a observar la olla, esta tiene la tapadera mal ubicada –Tadokoro, dejaste la tapa abierta?- pregunto Soma confundido –Eh? No, no lo hice, de hecho tenemos que dejarla hervir por 20 minutos más- responde Megumi. Soma abrió la tapa un poco, dentro de la olla, observaron una gran cantidad de sal encima de la carne.

–Es sal- decía Soma sorprendido –Que vamos a hacer, esta carne ya no nos sirve, tenemos que volver a empezar- dice Megumi preocupada - _Hay que esperar una hora para que la carne se ponga blanda y el sabor fluya, después tenemos que dejarla hervir por 30 minutos para que la salsa quede adecuadamente bien, solo nos quedan 30 minutos, si presentamos esta platillo obtendremos una E con seguridad. Que podemos hacer!_ \- piensa Megumi aterrada.

–Fui por algunos ingredientes de repuesto- dijo Soma sonriendo. Megumi observo a Soma con sorpresa -Soma-Kun, ya no tenemos tiempo- decía Megumi –Chapelle-Sensei dijo algunas cosas buenas, antes que ser estudiantes, nosotros somos Chefs, terminare esta platillo no importe lo que me cueste, vas ayudarme Tadokoro- decía Soma sonriendo.

–Si!- exclama Megumi sorprendida –Que hay del aderezo?- pregunta Soma –Champiñón salteado y ajo- responde Megumi -Aquí tienes sal, pimienta y un ramillete de hierbas como condimento- dice Megumi –Bien- dijo Soma sonriendo. El comenzó a colar los ingredientes dentro de la olla, Soma saco un pequeño frasco de la alacena agregando su contenido dentro de la olla.

–Viste la cara que tenían- decía un estudiante –Con eso seguro obtendrán una E- dice otro estudiante –Necesitamos agregar la salsa para terminar- dijo el estudiante. En ese instante, Soma y Megumi, junto a Erina y Hisako presentan su platillo.

-No puede ser!- exclaman los estudiantes sorprendidos –Esta listo- decía Soma sonriendo –Por favor, pruébelo- dice Erina sonriendo, ambos colocaron sus platillos en la mesa, Roland uso un tenedor para prensar las carnes de ambos platillos –Están blandos, es como si el tenedor rebotara sobre ellos- dijo Roland sorprendido.

– _Que! No puede ser, ellos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para hervirlo_ \- pensaron los estudiantes sorprendidos -Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi, su equipo tuvo un accidente, como es que lograron terminar el platillo?- pregunto Roland –Utilice miel, frote un poco sobre la carne antes de hervirlo, también lo añadí como condimento- responde Soma sonriendo.

– _Ya veo, eso crea un efecto sobre la carne dura, haciendo que se ponga blanda rápidamente_ \- pensó Roland sorprendido –Ya veo, por esa razón, Erina-Sama utilizo la miel en el platillo- susurra Hisako sorprendida -Como sabias que podías utilizar la miel?- pregunta Megumi sorprendida –Yo puedo responder eso- decía Erina sonriendo.

–Durante nuestro tiempo en el Restaurante Yukihira, la madre de Soma nos enseñó mucho sobre ingredientes y sus usos, la piña puede usarse para ablandar la carne, pero la miel puede preservarse mejor sin mencionar que es mucho más versátil- explico Erina sonriendo –Creo que lo entenderán en el momento que prueben el platillo- dice Soma sonriendo.

Roland, Megumi y Hisako tomaron un pequeño bocado de la carne, los tres temblaron al instante, unos enormes sonrojos están presentes en sus rostros – _Me derrito!_ \- pensaron Megumi y Hisako sonriendo –C'est merveilleux!- exclama Roland sonriendo. Los estudiantes observaron la situación con unas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros.

–Chapelle-Sensei está sonriendo- exclaman los estudiantes sorprendidos -Yukihira Soma, Tadokoro Megumi, Nakiri Erina y Arato Hisako, los cuatro obtienen una A, sin embargo, quiero pedirles una disculpa por no tener la autoridad de darles una calificación más alta- dijo Roland sonriendo –Ojala le haya gustado!-exclaman Soma y Erina sonriendo.

–Ellos obtuvieron una calificación más alta que nosotros- decían los estudiantes sorprendidos - _Erina-Sama y Yukihira Soma son increíbles_ \- pensó Hisako sonriendo -Gracias por la ayuda de hoy- dice Megumi –No fue nada, después de todo a partir de hoy somos compañeros- dijo Soma sonriendo.

– _Estuvimos en una difícil situación y él pudo solucionarlo tan fácilmente, me emparejaron con un Chef increíble_ \- piensa Megumi sorprendida –Oye Tadokoro, quieres probar un nuevo platillo que hice- decía Soma –Oh no! No lo harás, ya sé que tratas de hacer- dice Erina enojada.

-Que quieres decir, no tengo idea de que hablas- dijo Soma inocentemente –No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, sé que sacaras una de esas combinaciones horribles- decía Erina irritada –No son tan horribles- susurro Soma. Una expresión de irritación apareció en el rostro de Erina –No, es no! Soma- dice Erina enojada –Bien- dijo Soma suspirando. Roland observo a Soma y a Erina con mucha atención.

- _La última vez que probé un platillo francés de esa calidad, sabor e innovación fue hace varios años, durante mis días de estudiantes, cuando probé el platillo de una estudiante del Curso de Secundaria. Como era que se llamaba, Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, Kasumigaoka Nadeshiko, la segunda hija de la familia Kasumigaoka, la llamaban_ _ **La Reine (La Reina)**_ _, por su gran destreza e innovación en la Cocina Francesa_ \- pensó Roland sonriendo –Ambos tienen un gran futuro en Totsuki- susurro Roland sonriendo.

En los pasillos de la Academia…

-Ageha-Sama, traemos grandes noticias- decía una hermosa joven. De 15 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos verdes, de piel morena, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas, viste una falda café a cuadros, una blusa blanca que llega debajo de sus pechos, esta amarraba por medio de un moño, con los botones desabrochados mostrando un gran escote en U, que deja a la vista un traje de baño con la bandera de los Estados Unidos, tiene puestas unas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas negras. Ella es Mito Ikumi.

-Que noticias?- pregunta Ageha confundida –Sobre Yukihira Soma y Nakiri Erina, para ser que ambos obtuvieron la calificación más alta en la clase de Chapelle-Sensei- responde una hermosa joven. De 15 años, de cabello morado corto, de ojos morados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, unos grandes pechos Copa-D, una sensual cintura y largas piernas, viste una falda café a cuadros, una blusa blanca, trae puestas una corbata roja, tiene puestas unas calcetas blancas y unas zapatillas negras. Ella es Hojo Miyoko.

-Si obtuvieron la calificación más alta de Chapelle-Sensei no deben ser tan malos, pero de igual forma son Chefs de Segunda Clase, personas de su tipo no merecen estar en Totsuki. Aun no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, pero en el momento indicado aprovechare la oportunidad, nadie mancha el nombre de la familia Kasumigaoka y queda impune- dice Ageha fríamente – _Yukihira Soma y Nakiri Erina, ambos caerán en mis manos_ \- pensó Ageha sonriendo fríamente.

Horas más tarde…

Dirección de la Academia Totsuki…

-Entonces debemos buscar un dormitorio, esta Academia realmente es genial- dijo Soma sorprendido –Así parece, tenía planeado que ambos se quedaran en la Misión Nakiri conmigo, pero también deben disfrutar su vida estudiantil al máximo, pienso que si conviven en un dormitorio escolar será mejor para ambos- decía Eleonor sonriendo. Erina comenzó a hojear algunas hojas –El Dormitorio Estrella Polar, no es el dormitorio donde estaba Joichirou-Sama?- pregunta Erina.

-Así es, Nadeshiko y Joichirou me han contado mucho sobre él, será un buen lugar para ambos- dice Eleonor sonriendo –Bueno, ya tenemos un lugar al cual ir- dijo Soma sonriendo -Será mejor que se den prisa, está a punto de anochecer, ya tengo listo un auto para ustedes, esta es la dirección del Dormitorio Estrella Polar y sus requisitos de entrada- decía Eleonor. Ella le entrego a Erina un papel con la información del Dormitorio Estrella Polar.

Cuando se subieron al auto, Soma comenzó a observar todo por la ventana –Esta academia tiene un montón de edificios exagerados, ni siquiera se para que son cada uno de ellos- dice Soma confundido –Hemos llegado, Soma- dijo Erina. Ella bajo rápidamente del auto, con Soma de tras de ella –Tienes que estar bromeando, este será nuestro dormitorio- decía Soma sorprendido.

-Así parece- dice Erina sorprendida. Frente a Soma y Erina, se encuentra un enorme edificio victoriano, está completamente envuelta de enredaderas por toda la entrada, cientos de cuervos se pueden observar a los alrededores –Bueno, que esperamos- dijo Soma. El comenzó a masticar una pequeña tira de calamar seco –De acuerdo, es momento de comenzar, después de todo este será nuestro nuevo hogar por los próximos 3 años- decía Erina sonriendo.

* * *

 **Como se puede ver he cambiado un poco a Roland Chapelle, en el futuro se sabrá el porque!**

 **Bienvenidas sean, Tadokoro Megumi y Arato Hisako!**

 **Aparece Kasumigaoka Ageha, la 10° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten. Hace que te preguntes como están distribuidos los Asientos ahora?**

 **Que les espera a Soma y Erina en su nueva aventura en la Academia Totsuki. Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos! Perdonen el retrazo.**

 **Hoy veremos la entrada de Soma y Erina al Dormitorio Estrella Polar**

 **Conoceremos a todos sus habitantes, así como la presentación de nuevos personajes.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La Estrella Polar**

Dormitorio Estrella Polar…

-Hola, hay alguien en casa- dice Soma. Detrás de Soma viene Erina caminando lentamente –Habitación 208! Convertiste el salón en un cuarto de humo de nuevo, debería de convertirte en papas ahumadas- dijo una voz anciana enojada.

–Estoy reflexionando sobre eso- decía un joven. De 15 años, de cabello largo castaño rojizo, su cabello cubre sus ojos cafés por completo, posee un cuerpo delgado, viste una playera café de manga larga, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Él es Ibusaki Shun.

-Usako! Kamosuke! Shikanoshin! No salgan de sus jaulas- dice una bella joven. De 15 años, de largo cabello naranja atado en dos coletas, de ojos verde-azul, posee un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, de pecho plano, viste una blusa verde de manga larga, un short negro, unas calcetas blancas y zapatillas negras. Ella es Yoshino Yuki.

Yuki persigue por todo la sala a unos animales, un venado, un conejo y un pato -Habitación 116! No mantengas a los animales en tu cuarto, quieres que te arranque las piernas!- dijo la voz anciana. En ese instante, la anciana apareció, de 60 años, de largo cabello gris parado por medio de una diadema, de ojos cafés, viste un largo vestido naranja, encima trae un delantal oscuro, trae puestas unas sandalias ligeras. Ella es Daimado Fumio.

–Ustedes son los dos nuevos estudiantes transferidos que quieren ingresar al Dormitorio Estrella Polar, Yukihira Soma y Nariki Erina- decía Fumio sonriendo -Soy la Santa Madre de este dormitorio, _**Maria de la Estrella Polar**_ , llámenme Fumio-San. Ya tienen listos sus ingredientes- dice Fumio sonriendo. Unas expresiones de confusión aparecieron en los rostros de Soma y Erina.

–Dijo ingredientes?- pregunta Erina confundida –Por supuesto, necesitan sus ingredientes para la prueba de habilidad culinaria la cual les permitirá el ingreso al Dormitorio Estrella Polar- responde Fumio seriamente -Nunca escuche algo sobre eso!- grito Soma sorprendido –Entonces pierden por default, no pueden ingresar a la Estrella Polar sin que haya revisado su habilidad culinaria, lo que significa que tendrán que acampar esta noche- dijo Fumio.

–Pero es Abril, hace un enorme frio afuera- decía Erina desesperada –Solo deben rendirse, quedan algunos ingredientes sobrantes, deberían buscar un lugar afuera en el cual puedan descansar- dice Fumio sonriendo. Soma y Erina observaron a Fumio con unas expresiones de sorpresa –Entonces podemos usar los ingredientes sobrantes?- pregunta Soma –Tomaremos la prueba de habilidad, solo díganos donde está la cocina- dijo Erina sonriendo.

Fumio observo a ambos jóvenes con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro –Síganme- decía Fumio. Ella guio a Soma y Erina directamente a la cocina, es una enorme cocina completamente limpia con todos los utensilios necesarios -Escuchen, detesto a los niños que balbucen mucho, cuantos platillos de estudiantes creen que he probado, no les daré una aprobación solo por presentarme un platillo en la mesa- dice Fumio seriamente.

Soma y Erina observaron todo alrededor de la cocina –Hay cebollas, lechuga, limones y chiles jalapeños, también hay una gran cantidad de huevos- dijo Soma sonriendo –Hay suficientes especias y condimentos, también veo latas de atún, una bolsa de pan molido y una bolsa de hojuelas de maíz- decía Erina sonriendo.

-Sera suficiente- dice Soma sonriendo – _Que!_ \- pensó Fumio sorprendida –Santa Madre del Dormitorio Estrella Polar, Daimado Fumio-Dono, solo espere un momentos, sus platillos llegaran a su mesa- dijo Erina sonriendo. Soma y Erina comenzaron a cocinar, Soma puso a hervir una pequeña olla en la estufa, Erina comenzó a preparar una salsa, ambos comenzaron a picar las cebollas y los chiles jalapeños, una lata de atún está en sus manos.

Minutos más tarde, sus platillos están listos -Aquí tiene Fumio-San, mi platillo, _**Tortas de Atún con Salsa**_ \- decía Erina sonriendo. Su platillo son unas pequeñas bolitas de atún encima de una gran hoja de lechugas con pequeños trozos de chile jalapeño alrededor, posee una salsa carmesí muy espesa alrededor de la lechuga – _Tienen que estar bromeando, pudo hacer un platillo así con esos pocos ingredientes_ \- pensó Fumio sorprendida.

Fumio probó un pequeño bocado, su cuerpo tembló al instante -Es delicioso! Como es que has logrado un sabor así!- exclama Fumio sorprendida –Combine una lata de atún, con dos huevos, cebollas picadas, hojuelas de maíz, perejil y chiles jalapeños, hasta que se crea una maza, las moldee en bolitas para pasarlas por encima del pan molido y en un pequeño sartén con aceite se ponen a freír a fuego lento- explico Erina.

–La hoja de lechuga y los trozos de chile jalapeños son solo para decorar el platillo, pero combinándolos con una salsa, el sabor de las tortas de atún aumenta- dijo Erina sonriendo.

Fumio tomo un poco de la salsa carmesí con su lengua, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro –Esto es _**Salsa de Miel**_ , pero su sabor es más dulce de lo normal y su color no parece el correcto- decía Fumio sorprendida –He hecho una pequeña modificación en la Salsa de Miel, añadí una cucharada de miel, mostaza, puré de tomate, pimienta negra molida, jugo de naranja y vino tinto- dice Erina sonriendo.

Fumio observo a Erina con una expresión de sorpresa –Has cambiado la receta, generalmente se usa vinagre de vino para la salsa, eso la vuelve más equilibrada, mientras que el vino tinto aumenta más su dulzura, el puré de tomate no solo cambia el color de la salsa, sino también le da una sensación espesa- dijo Fumio sorprendida –Esta en lo correcto- decía Erina sonriendo.

- _Se mira como un platillo sencillo y simple, pero la idea de decorar el platillo con una hoja de lechuga y los trozos de chile jalapeño le da un toque más al Estilo Francés_ \- pensó Soma sorprendido – _El toque de la Salsa de Miel fue una idea muy refinada, por si solas, la lechuga y los jalapeños no acompañan con el sabor del atún, pero con la Salsa de Miel envuelto en todo, el sabor resalta en gran medida_ \- pensó Fumio sorprendida.

- _Nakiri Erina, sin duda alguna es la nieta del Demonio de la Cocina, Nakiri Senzaemon, su elegancia al momento de cocinar y su estilo para refinar sus platillos sin duda alguna son increíbles_ \- pensaba Fumio –Perdón por hacerla esperar, Fumio-San, aquí tiene mi platillo- dice Soma sonriendo. El coloco frente a Fumio, una hamburguesa con salsa encima acompañada con un pequeño tazón de sopa.

–No había ningún gramo de pollo o cerdo picado, como fue que creaste esta hamburguesa- dijo Fumio sorprendida -Use la lata de atún para crearla, es una _**Hamburguesa de Atún en Lata**_ \- decía Soma sonriendo -Combine las cebollas picadas, huevos y pan molido junto a la lata de atún sin su jugo, agregue un poco de sal y pimienta hasta amasarlo y comencé a freírlo, con eso fácilmente puedes hacer una hamburguesa de atún- dice Soma sonriendo.

Fumio y Erina probaron un bocado de la hamburguesa de atún, sus cuerpos temblaron al instante –La salsa de la hamburguesa es salsa de soya mezclada con el jugo de la lata de atún- dijo Erina –Correcto! Usando almidón de papas diluido con agua, junto a la salsa de soya y el jugo del atún puedes crear una salsa viscosa- decía Soma sonriendo.

– _Esta deliciosa! Como es posible que una hamburguesa de atún tenga un olor tan crudo y fuerte, te hace creer fácilmente que está hecha de carne. Esta magníficamente frita pero a la vez tan suave_ \- pensó Fumio sorprendida -Esto es sopa de huevo, veamos que tal esta- dice Fumio. Ella probó un pequeño sorbo, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro –Que es esto- dijo Fumio sorprendida.

– _Se podría decir que el sabor de esta sopa depende de la calidad del caldo de pescado, este sabor tan exquisito es la prueba de que se ha usado un caldo de pescado de gran calidad_ \- pensó Fumio –Como fue que lo hiciste, no había alga ni pescado con el cual pudieras hacer un caldo así- decía Fumio impresionada.

-Sobre eso, si traía un ingrediente conmigo- dice Soma sonriendo. Erina y Fumio lo observaron con una expresión de sorpresa, Soma saco un pequeño tentáculo de calamar seco –Estas diciendo que hiciste ese caldo en base de calamar seco- dijo Fumio sorprendida.

– _El calamar seco es un concentrado de deliciosos componentes, si lo sumerges en agua hirviendo y lo ajustas con un poco de sal, puedes hacer una sopa con un sabor intenso_ \- pensó Erina sorprendida.

 _Me recuerda a cuando era joven, mis años de adolescencia!_

- _Que par! Con solo los pocos ingredientes que tenían a la mano pudieron hacer unos platillos de gran calidad. Que sabores tan pacíficos, es como si mi cuerpo y mi alma fueran calentados, salsa, atún y calamar, un hermoso sabor salado conectado con el mar_ \- pensó Fumio sorprendida –Aceptare su entrada al Dormitorio Estrella Polar. Yukihira Soma, tu habitación es la 303, Nakiri Erina, tu habitación es la 302- decía Fumio sonriendo.

-Ojala le haya gustado- dicen Soma y Erina sonriendo – _Yukihira Soma, Nakiri Erina, esa capacidad de respuesta con tan limitados ingredientes, un par interesante ha llegado a la Estrella Polar_ \- pensaba Fumio sonriendo –Bien! Lo primero que haré será un baño!- exclama Soma alegría.

–Yo también necesito un baño- dijo Erina suspirando –El baño se divide por tiempo, en este momento es el horario de las chicas, Nakiri puedes entrar primero- decía Fumio sonriendo.

Una Hora Después…

Habitación 302…

-Ahh- Un largo suspiro emerge de la boca de Erina, ella esta acostada en una cómoda cama, en ese instante, la puerta de su habitación se abre –Veo que ya estas cómoda, Nakiri- dice una voz femenina. Cuando Erina voltea hacia la puerta, observa a Koyabashi Rindou –Kobayashi-Senpai, que haces aquí- dijo Erina sorprendida. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Rindou.

-Soy parte de la Estrella Polar, mi habitación es la 301 y puedes llamarme Rindou-Senpai, odio las formalidades- decía Rindou sonriendo –Que puedo hacer por ti, Rindou-Senpai?- pregunta Erina confundida –Ah! Los demás chicos quieren hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida a Soma y a ti, creo que Isshiki ya fue por Soma, vamos, será mejor que no los hagamos esperar- responde Rindou sonriendo.

Habitación 303…

Soma entra en su nueva habitación con una toalla en su cabeza –Eso fue un buen baño- susurra Soma sonriendo. Él se acostó en su nueva cama – _Es la primera vez que he salido de casa en mis 15 años de vida, es demasiado tranquilo_ \- pensó Soma. En ese momento, una pieza del techo se abre, una persona emerge del hueco, es un joven de 16 años, de cabello castaño corto, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo atlético, viste una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, encima un delantal verde, trae puestos unos zapatos negros. Él es Isshiki Satoshi.

-Ahh!- exclama Soma asustado -Eres uno de los estudiantes transferidos junto a Nakiri-Kun no es así, estamos preparando su fiesta de bienvenida, puedes venir por favor- dice Satoshi sonriendo –Quien eres tú!- grito Soma sorprendido –Oh! Soy Isshiki Satoshi de Segundo Año y también soy parte del Dormitorio Estrella Polar. Su fiesta de bienvenida iniciara en breve, Nakiri-Kun ya está con los demás. Quieres venir?- dijo Satoshi sonriendo –Eh? De acuerdo- decía Soma confundido.

Habitación 205…

-Ya se los dije, estoy muy ocupado estudiando para el examen escrito, si van hacer una fiesta háganla en otra habitación, porque siempre lo hacen en mi habitación- decía un joven. De 15 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, trae puestos unos lentes, de cuerpo delgado, viste una camisa café de manga larga, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Él es Marui Zenji.

-No se puede evitar, la habitación de Marui es la más grande de todas y siempre está limpio cuando entramos- dice Yuki sonriendo –Hemos llegado- dijo Satoshi. El entro a la habitación con Soma detrás de el –Soma! Llegas tarde, tengo hambre- decía Rindou. Soma observo a Rindou acostada en la cama con Erina aun lado de ella –Rindou! Que haces aquí!- exclama Soma sorprendido. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rindou.

-Que quieres decir, yo vivo aquí- dice Rindou sonriendo –No se acuesten en mi cama como si nada!- exclama Zenji enojado –Necesitas tranquilizarte Marui, por mi parte, es un placer conocer al primo de Rindou, ella ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo un joven. De 17 años, de cabello morado algo rebelde, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste una playera negra de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Él es Dojima Ichiro.

-Mi nombre es Dojima Ichiro, soy de Tercer Año y habitante de la Estrella Polar, un placer conocerte, Yukihira Soma- decía Ichiro sonriendo –Lo mismo digo- dice Soma confundido –Soma-Kun! Nakiri-San! Ustedes están aquí!- exclama una joven sorprendida. Cuando Soma y Erina voltearon observaron a Tadokoro Megumi –Oh! No pensé encontrarme con Tadokoro tan pronto- dijo Soma sonriendo –Un gusto verte, Tadokoro- decía Erina sonriendo.

-Lograron entrar en su primer intento, eso es increíble, creo que solo Isshiki-Senpai, Dojima-Senpai y Rindou-Senpai pudieron entrar a la primera vez- dice Megumi sorprendida –Bueno era de esperarse, es mi primo después de todo- dijo Rindou arrogantemente. Ichiro le puso un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Rindou –Baja esos humos- decía Ichiro –Eso duele!- exclama Rindou quejándose.

–Veo que ya estamos todos- dice Satoshi sonriendo -Como si fuera fácil poder ignorarte- dijo un joven. De 15 años, de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo atlético, viste una playera blanca de manga larga, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros. Él es Sato Shoji.

–Nos hablas todos los días por medio de los tubos- decía un joven. De 15 años, de cabello corto negro parado, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo musculoso, viste una playera blanca de tirantes, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Él es Aoki Daigo.

-Él se rendirá si solo lo ignoran- dice una joven. De 15 años, de largo cabello morado, de ojos rosados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una sensual cintura y largas piernas, viste una blusa negra de tirantes, encima una chaqueta azul, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas ligeras. Ella es Sakaki Ryoko.

–Jóvenes viviendo bajo el mismo techo y comiendo la comida de la misma estufa, a eso yo le llamo juventud!- exclama Satoshi con alegría -Ya va a empezar- dijo Ichiro suspirando –Isshiki nunca cambia- decía Rindou sonriendo –Yukihira Soma, Nakiri Erina, en nombre de todos, les doy la bienvenida al Dormitorio Estrella Polar- dice Ichiro sonriendo –Muy bien, es hora de festejar, saca las bebidas Ryoko!- exclama Rindou sonriendo.

-Aquí tienes, Yukihira-Kun, sírvete un poco- dijo Ryoko sonriendo. En sus manos tiene una enorme botella de Sake –Está bien que hagamos una fiesta tan noche- decía Soma –No tienes que preocuparte, todo alrededor del Dormitorio es un bosque, no hay personas cercanas por aquí- decía Ryoko sonriendo –A Fumio-San no le molesta que hagamos fiesta- dice Rindou. Ella tomo un sorbo del Sake de Ryoko.

Erina observo la botella de Ryoko - _Una botella con una etiqueta escrita a mano y esta atmosfera_ \- piensa Erina seriamente –Esto es Sake ilícitamente hecho!- exclama Erina sorprendida –Solo es un jugo hecho a base de arroz- dijo Ryoko sonriendo inocentemente –Parece una gran zona sin ley- decía Soma. Rindou cayó encima de Soma recargándose en su espalda –Verdad que sí, este lugar es divertido, Ja! Ja! Ja!- dice Rindou sonrojada.

-Creo que nos hará falta más comida- dijo Ichiro –He ahumado algunas cosas, creo que iré por ellas- decía Shun –Tenemos algunas botellas de Té y jugo en nuestra habitación y algunos bocadillos, iremos por ellas- dice Shoji. El salió corriendo de la habitación, Daigo iba detrás de él. Unos segundos después, Shun entro por la puerta –Es queso ahumado y tres tipos de carnes seca- dijo Shun. Soma y Zenji probaron algunos.

-Oh! No puedo dejar de sentir este ahumado sabor de la sal- decía Soma –No hay errores en el trabajo de Ibusaki- dice Zenji –Naturalmente- dijo Shun tranquilamente –Traje unos buñuelos hecho a bases de vegetales que tome del campo- decía Daigo. Erina y Shoji tomaron un bocado de los buñuelos –Esto no es tan malo- dice Erina sorprendida –Hahaha! Esta delicioso verdad- dijo Daigo sonriendo.

-Los camarones fritos que hice la semana pasada estaban mejores- decía Shoji. Una expresión de irritación apareció en el rostro de Daigo –Acaso careces del sentido al probar lo mejor de la Estrella Polar, si eres un Chef habla con tus platillos- dice Daigo irritado –Eso es lo que quería escuchar, espérame 8 minutos y te lo demostrare- dijo Shoji irritado –Tranquilos ustedes dos, siempre hacen demasiada comida, hagan algo con moderación!- exclama Yuki.

-Silencio chica perdedora! La zona cerca de tu habitación siempre huele a bestia!- exclaman Shoji y Daigo irritados –Los tipos que digan cosas como esas me obligaran a darles una lección de nuevo, les enseñare que tan encantadores pueden ser mis pequeños predadores- decía Yuki sonriendo inocentemente –Espérenme por una hora- dice Yuki fríamente –Ella va matar un pato o algo así- dijo Ryoko confundida –Tranquila, Yuki-Chan!- exclama Megumi asustada.

-Porque no prueban el platillo que hice hoy- decía Soma inocentemente –Claro! Yo lo hare- dice Shoji –Espera! No prueben nada!- exclama Erina desesperada. Shoji tomo un pequeño bocado del platillo de Soma –Esta horrible!- exclama Shoji asqueado –Olvide mencionar que ese platillo fue un fracaso- dijo Soma inocentemente –Hahaha! Te lo mereces- decía Yuki riendo. Ichiro y Rindou observaron todo a su alrededor con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Parece que las cosas se volverán un poco más animadas a partir de hoy- dice Ichiro sonriendo –Tú crees, puede que tengas razón- dijo Rindou sonriendo. Ella observo con atención a Soma y Erina –Por cierto, ya sé que paso con Megishima Tosuke y Kasumigaoka Akasha- decía Ichiro seriamente. Rindou observo a Ichiro con atención –Parece ser que ambos fueron elegidos para un intercambio estudiantil hacia los Estados Unidos- dice Ichiro seriamente.

-Quienes vendrán en su lugar?- pregunta Rindou –Un chico de Primer Año, Mimasaka Subaru, ha quedado bajo la jurisdicción de Eizan Etsuya y Kaburagi Shoko de Segundo Año, bajo la jurisdicción de Tsukasa Eishi- responde Ichiro – _Así que un intercambio hacia los Estados Unidos, tiene que ser el, no hay ninguna duda. Quiere convertir a Megishima y Kasumigaoka en soldados leales a su ideología, así como lo hizo con Tsukasa. Me pregunto cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Nakamura Azami_ \- pensó Rindou enojada.

Una Hora Después…

-Ah! Esta noche sí que estuvo divertida, aunque ya no quedamos sin comida- dijo Satoshi. Todo el mundo se encontró dormido alrededor de la habitación, solo Soma se encontraba despierto, él está sentado frente a Satoshi –Ahora que recuerdo, queda un poco de caballa española, iré a cocinar algo- decía Satoshi sonriendo –Cocinaras así- dice Soma confundido. Satoshi está desnudo, solo viste un delantal rosa.

Unos minutos después, Satoshi entro con un platillo en su mano –Aquí tienes, puedes probarlo, _**Caballa Cocinada con Puré**_ \- dijo Satoshi sonriendo –Muy bien, lo hare- decía Soma sonriendo. El tomo un pequeño bocado, su cuerpo templo al instante, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro – _Está muy bueno! Su habilidad culinaria es superior al resto de los estudiantes de este dormitorio, incluso si solo está en Segundo Año, como fue capaz de hacer un platillo tan delicioso_ \- pensó Soma sorprendido.

-Por cierto, Soma-Kun, escuche que dijiste algo muy interesante en la Ceremonia de Apertura, alcanzar la cima de Totsuki no es tan fácil como tú imaginas- dice Satoshi sonriendo. Una mirada fría está presente en su rostro, un aura azul muy fría podía sentirse a su alrededor –Déjame presentarme de nuevo, soy Isshiki Satoshi, el 7° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten de Totsuki- dijo Satoshi sonriendo fríamente –Eres parte del Consejo Elite Ten- decía Soma sorprendido.

-Ahora me gustaría probar un platillo de Soma-Kun, quisiera ver qué clase de historia me contara tu platillo- dice Satoshi fríamente – _Es realmente delicioso, este platillo hace un buen uso de los ingredientes de temporada de la primavera, no puedo creer que haya preparado un platillo tan delicado tan rápidamente_ \- pensaba Soma sorprendido. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Soma – _Empiezo a entender porque mi Padre y mi Madre querían que viniera a Totsuki_ \- piensa Soma sonriendo.

- _El platillo de Isshiki-Senpai, una caballa cocinada con pimienta y adornado con puré_ \- pensó Soma –Senpai, tu casa es un Restaurante Japonés?- pregunto Soma confundido –Porque piensas eso- dijo Satoshi sonriendo –Una caballa cocinada con pimienta es un platillo común en la comida tradicional Japonesa, y este increíble platillo, no puede ser hecho por los estudiantes de este dormitorio- decía Soma sonriendo – _Ya veo! Con solo probar los bocadillos de los demás, ya analizo el potencial de todos ellos_ \- piensa Satoshi sorprendido.

- _La caballa fue cocinada delicadamente y no está húmeda, el elemento sorpresa fue el adorno primaveral, el puré. Sin embargo, la dulzura y suavidad de este puré tan viscoso le queda perfecto a la caballa, los ingredientes de la temporada de primavera, la caballa y el adorno primaveral, el puré, sus combinaciones hacen que mejoren sus sabores_ \- pensaba Soma sorprendido.

 _Está floreciendo como si fuera la temporada de primavera!_

-Yukihira Soma, que vas a preparar- dice Satoshi –Mi casa es un Restaurante de Especiales del Día, también hare un platillo con la caballa como ingredientes principal, hare el mejor platillo de tema primaveral- dijo Soma sonriendo. El comenzó a cocinar rápidamente, en ese instante, Rindou y Erina comenzaron a abrir sus ojos –Me he quedado dormida- decía Erina bostezando –Soma está cocinando de nuevo?- pregunta Rindou confundida.

-Parece que es un enfrentamiento de cocina- dice una voz masculina. Cuando Rindou y Erina voltearon al origen de la voz, observaron a Ichiro sentado y recargado en la pared –Espera, ellos se están enfrentando, porque?- pregunto Erina sorprendida –No tengo la menor idea, pero parece ser que fue un desafío de Isshiki- responde Ichiro seriamente. Soma comenzó a freír un trozo de caballa en un sartén, rápidamente comenzó a cortar verduras.

-Está listo! _**Yaki Onigiri-Chakuze**_!- exclama Soma –Este platillo normalmente es hecho usando salmón, pero hoy lo hice a base de caballa, pruébenlo- dijo Soma sonriendo. Todos observaron el platillo de Soma, unos onigiri sumergidos en un calmo, con un pequeño trozo de caballa encima de los onigiri –Que tiene vertido?- pregunto Erina confundida –Te de Algas, al ofrecerle salinidad y cuerpo son perfectos para acabar una comida- responde Soma sonriendo.

-Dios! Si haces algo como esto es obvio que me va a dar hambre- decía Rindou haciendo pucheros – _Sin embargo, este platillo es muy diferente a un Chakuze normal, no es algo que pueda ser servido en un restaurante barato_ \- pensó Ichiro confundido –Vamos a probarlo- dice Satoshi sonriendo. Todos tomaron un pequeño bocado, unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en sus rostros –Esta delicioso!- exclama Satoshi sorprendido.

-La caballa esta jugosa, más que nada, la crujiente sensación de la corteza y su rico sabor emana a cada mordida- dijo Rindou sorprendida –Esta sensación no la obtienes con solo freírlo- decía Ichiro confundido –Es poelée, esta caballa fue cocinada usando la técnica de poelée- dice Erina sonriendo –Soma-Kun, como es que sabes una técnica culinaria de la cocina Francesa?- pregunta Satoshi confundido.

-Mi Madre es experta en la cocina Francesa, me enseño esta técnica ya que es más elegante para darle unos toques finales al platillo- responde Soma sonriendo – _El_ _ **Poelée**_ _, es un método culinario usado en la cocina Francesa, usado como un_ _ **Saute**_ _que es una técnica donde cocinas los ingredientes uniformemente manteniéndolos debajo de una espátula. Para que el pescado no tenga un mal olor, tienes que estar agregándole constantemente aceite de oliva mientras te desases de la grasa del pescado_ \- pensó Erina sonriendo.

-Lo puedes comer con el arroz, si lo sumerges en el Té de Algas se pondrá un poco más suave y así podrás disfrutar de una textura diferente- dijo Soma – _Y pensar que el cocino ingredientes de onigiri con un método Francés, él no se queda estancado en ninguna nacionalidad o género. Qué manera tan libre de cocinar, me recuerda un poco a la cocina de Rindou_ \- pensaba Ichiro sorprendido.

- _El Poelée combina perfectamente con ingredientes que posean piel gruesa, el salmón y la caballa tienen un moderado espesor, ambos son el pescado perfecto para este tipo de arte culinario_ \- piensa Satoshi sonriendo – _El vio todo en un momento y apropiadamente organizo su platillo, el brillo del arroz blanco es como si fuera nieve. Este sentimiento, es la misma sensación que obtienes cuando pruebas la comida del Tío Joichirou_ \- pensó Rindou sorprendida.

 _La caballa saliendo tan fuerte desde adentro del hielo, es la propia vitalidad de la primavera. Con este platillo el represento el momento en que la primavera empieza a florecer!_

-Ojala les haya gustado- decía Soma sonriendo –Eso fue hermoso, Soma-Kun, gracias por este gran encuentro- dice Satoshi sonriendo –Bien, Soma, Erina! Con esta fiesta de bienvenida ahora ambos son parte de la Estrella Polar- dijo Rindou –Creo que, al igual que Isshiki, necesito volver a presentarme, soy el 3° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten de Totsuki, Dojima Ichiro- decía Ichiro sonriendo. Unas expresiones de sorpresa están presentes en los rostros de Erina y Soma.

-Y como saben, soy Kobayashi Rindou, la 2° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten, bienvenidos a la Estrella Polar- dice Rindou sonriendo – _El 7°, 3° y 2° Asientos en este dormitorio, tiene que ser una locura!_ \- pensó Erina sorprendida –Si tiene cualquier duda, no duden en preguntar- dijo Ichiro sonriendo –Puedes decirme cómo puedo entrar al Consejo Elite Ten- decía Soma sonriendo. Rindou. Ichiro, Satoshi y Erina observaron a Soma con unas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Una enorme sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Satoshi –Es verdad, tu meta es llegar a la cima de Totsuki- dice Satoshi sonriendo –Estoy en una lucha con mis Padres, para que ellos me aprueben tengo que dar lo mejor de mí- dijo Soma sonriendo –Es maravilloso! Tienes una ambición maravillosa, Soma-Kun! Estoy tan emocionado, todos los estudiantes que viven en la Estrella Polar deberían ser como tú!- exclama Satoshi con alegría –Que tal si lo posponemos, ya es noche, es hora de dormir- decía Rindou sonriendo.

 _Las palabras que dijiste en la Ceremonia de Apertura, desde ahora cargaran su verdadero peso, lo entenderás poco a poco, Yukihira Soma, en esta Academia, cocinar lo es todo!_

Al Día Siguiente…

En un Estadio…

 **Kasumigaoka Ageha 3 - 0 Godabayashi Kiyoshi**

 _Los jueces han decidido, la victoria de este Shokugeki es de Kasumigaoka Ageha!_

-Fue demasiado fácil, Godabayashi-Senpai, ni siquiera eres un reto para mí- dice Ageha fríamente. Frente a ella, está un joven de Segundo Año, de pelo negro corto atado en un moño, de ojos negros, algo obeso, viste un yukata negro con unas sandalias de madera. Él es Godabayashi Kiyoshi – _Que cruel e inhumana, así que esta es la fuerza del 10° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten_ \- pensó Kiyoshi sorprendido –Que tengas un lindo día- dijo Ageha sonriendo fríamente.

Dormitorio Estrella Polar…

-No puedo esperar a ver qué sucederá, digo, Soma-Kun está al mismo nivel que yo, el 7° Asiento, el en verdad obtendrá buenos resultados- decía Satoshi sonriendo –Deja de bromear, ni siquiera usaste la mitad de tus habilidades, ese platillo que hiciste fue demasiado simple para ti, ni siquiera es tu especialidad- dice Ichiro suspirando –Enserio piensas eso, acaso no sentiste lo mismo que yo cuando probaste el platillo de Soma- dijo Rindou sonriendo.

Una expresión seria apareció en los rostros de Ichiro y Satoshi, una gran sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Rindou –Yukihira Soma, ese chico tiene un gran potencial, si bajamos la guardia aunque sea un poco, ese chico nos destrozara- decía Ichiro seriamente –Así que tú también lo sentiste, Dojima-Senpai, pero tampoco debemos subestimar a Nakiri Erina, no por nada fue conocida como la Lengua de Dios a sus 5 años- dice Satoshi. Rindou observo a ambos con una bella sonrisa presente en sus rostros.

 _Cuando probé tu platillo, Soma, tuve una premonición. Tu eres el gatillo que hará que los Shokugeki cambien a Totsuki por completo!_

En la Academia…

-Sociedades de Investigación- dijo Soma confundido –Así es, hay muchas sociedades en Totsuki que se especializan a investigar todo tipo de platillos, después de clases, ellos elaboran nuevos platillos o participan en batallas culinarias fuera de la escuela para ganar más fondos. Es muy parecido a los clubes escolares- explico Erina –A qué sociedad vas a unirte, Erina?- pregunta Soma. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Erina –No pienso unirme a ninguna- responde Erina sonriendo.

Una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Soma –Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Soma confundido –Tengo un plan listo para entrar en acción, Fu! Fu! Fu!- responde Erina riendo. Un enorme escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Soma por completo – _Mierda! Cada vez que empieza uno de sus planes alguien va a sufrir, Erina puede parecer una chica muy tranquila, pero su mente es como la de un villano de película_ \- piensa Soma asustado.

-Creare mi propia Sociedad de Investigación, usare todos los recursos que proporcione Totsuki para llegar a la cima, el Consejo Elite Ten, pero primero necesito un edificio vacío. Hisako investigo un poco, parece ser que no hay ningún edificio disponible, tendré que conseguir uno por medio de un Shokugeki- decía Erina suspirando –Shokugeki?- dice Soma confundido. Erina observo a Soma con una expresión de sorpresa, un suspiro emerge de su boca –Enserio no sabes nada, Soma- dijo Erina.

-Las Batallas Culinarias se establecieron para resolver las disputas entre los estudiantes, pero para ello hay reglas, se necesitan tres cosas para poder desafiar a alguien. Una persona autorizada que pueda probar que el desafío sea oficial, una cantidad impar de jueces y que ambas partes estén de acuerdo con las condiciones del desafío, solo así se puede desafiar a otro- explico Erina –Todos esos que se opongan entre sí, deben de hacer que el otro deje de cocinar. El nombre de tal batalla es _**Shokugeki**_ \- decía Erina seriamente.

-Ya veo, se escucha muy interesante- dice Soma emocionada. Ambos comenzaron a observar el panel donde están todas las Sociedades de Investigación –Oh! También hay una Sociedad de Investigación de Don, tengo que ir a verla, llevo tiempo queriendo hacer un nuevo platillo- dijo Soma sonriendo. El salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar –Soma nunca cambiara, sigue siendo un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo cuando habla de un nuevo platillo- decía Erina sonriendo.

-Erina-Sama, he encontrado un buen lugar y un edificio aceptable- dice Hisako sonriendo –Buen trabajo, Hisako- dijo Erina sonriendo –Solo que hay un problema, Erina-Sama, el edificio está bajo la jurisdicción de la 10° Asiento de la Elite Ten, Kasumigaoka Ageha- decía Hisako. Una seria expresión apareció en el rostro de Erina – _Aun es muy pronto para luchar directamente contra un miembro del Consejo Elite Ten, aun necesito más fuerza_ \- pensó Erina seriamente –Que edificio es, Hisako?- pregunta Erina.

-La Sociedad de Investigación de Cocina China Clásica, está al mando de una alumna de Primer Año, Hojo Miyoko, es una nueva recluta de Kasumigaoka Ageha- responde Hisako. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Erina –Parece que tenemos un Shokugeki por organizar Hisako, no solo tomaremos el edificio para nuestra nueva sociedad, sino también será un terrible golpe para la 10° Asiento del Consejo Elite Ten- dice Erina sonriendo.

* * *

 **Aparecieron dos nuevos miembros del Consejo Elite Ten, el 7° Asiento Satoshi Isshiki y el 3° Asiento Dojima Ichiro!**

 **1- 6- Isshiki Satoshi**

 **2- Kobayashi Rindou 7-**

 **3- Dojima Ichiro 8-**

 **4- 9-**

 **5- 10- Kasumigaoka Ageha**

 **Hace que te preguntes que mas sorpresas hay en el Consejo Elite Ten?**

 **Y si algunos están confundidos con Dojima Ichiro, de una vez les digo, Si! El es hijo de Dojima Gin!**

 **En el siguiente capitulo veremos los primeros rivales de Soma y Erina y sus primeros Shokugekis!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, _Capitulo 4 Shokugeki!_**


End file.
